Candy-Coated Marshmallows
by Luster Cross
Summary: My entry for AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul's "The Genre Challenge" contest. Despite their failed attempted into making into the World Championships, both Ninel and Dalia decided to watch the first round of the World Championships. After Dalia's failed attempt in opening a bag of candy, she manages to capture a particular purple-haired blader's attention. Rated K .


"It sucks that we couldn't even participate in the World Championships Neli," stated a female voice.

The female referred to as Neli responded back. "To be honest, you would've had a better chance of being in the World Championships as you are an EU blader, Lia."

The teenage girl referred to as Lia sighed for a quick instant before reaching up to her iced cool soft drink. Ninel didn't think that the two of them would even be prepared to be a part of a full-fledged team in her perspective. What made the situation probably worse was that they already missed the deadline the all of the selection tournaments around the world. At least the two of them could continue traveling around and continue watching the many matches of the World Championships. Deciding to stick around in China to watch the first match of the World Championships didn't seem to be a such a bad idea at first. That was until they saw the thousands of people roaring and cheering for the bladers from China's representative team.

Dalia's dark brown colored eyes watched as her Eurasian companion reached out for not one, but two small bags of candy coated marshmallow candy. Ninel handed the Argentine-Greek blader a bag of the candy, which she accepted almost immediately. It only had been barely a month that they began traveling together to find strong bladers to battle against to make sure they improve. They still had that ambition in regards to finding strong bladers to battle against as they traveled from country to country. For now, it was just best to just relax and enjoy watching the match between the two Asian teams. As Dalia opened her small bag of candy, small pieces of candy-coated sweets flew right out of the bag. Some of those pieces of candy landed on the floor while there were a few that hit other people.

"Who just hit me with candy?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Her mocha colored eyes widen as a faint rosy pink blush appeared on Dalia's cheeks. Ninel watched as her friend tried to hide her embarrassed-filled face with her knapsack. The Eurasian blader's goldenrod colored eyes looked straight into a pair of reddish-brown colored eyes. After watching the small spectacle of candy flying out of a bag, Ninel wasn't surprised that someone's attention was easily caught.

Ninel commented, "I'm sorry if you were hit with a flying piece of candy-coated marshmallows, but my friend feels bad for what happened."

Dalia slowly regained her postured while the faint pinkish blush disappeared from her cheeks. Just like Ninel mentioned, the Treble Columba user felt bad on her part for carelessly opening her bag of candy. There were probably less than half of the candy-coated marshmallows that Ninel got her. The person with the reddish-brown colored eyes was a big-built teenage boy who was about a year or two younger than Dalia and Ninel. He wore a black colored track-like jacket with red stripes that were on the sleeves and in front of the jacket. His short purple hair was simply concealed by the white colored beanie hat he wore. The thick-boned boy also wore a pair of gray colored shorts on and a pair of black colored sneakers.

"It's not a problem but next time be more careful," said the purple-haired teenager.

Dalia replied, "Again I didn't mean to do this and I should've been careful when I opened my bag of candy-coated marshmallows."

"Candy-coated marshmallows? That's a thing in China," he wondered.

The Eurasian teenager commented, "Not really, but they are really good. I have an aunt that works for the company that sells these. Oh, by the way, my name is Ninel Bychkov."

"As for me, my name is Dalia Puente," replied the Argentine-Greek blader.

The purple-haired teenager responded back, "I'm Benkei Hanawa by the way."

"Benkei, stop flirting with girls because the first match is going to start!" yelled a cute voice.

Benkei's eyes shifted towards his right as he saw the young green haired blader that stood right next to him. Kenta thought that he was flirting with Ninel and Dalia even though they just apologized to them in regards to the candy incident. The younger boy looked in front of him to see two teenage girls that sat in the back of them. His brown colored eyes looked down and noticed the launchers that were attached to the holsters. Both girls that Benkei was talking to were also bladers as well.

"Your friend thinks that we're flirting with you, but were just here to clear up a misunderstanding between you and me," stated Dalia.

Benkei commented, "What she said Kenta and it was all an accident with the candy."

The bi-racial blonde haired blader wasn't sure how she did get into the mess even after accidentally spilling her candy. It felt ridiculous especially for the fact that she barely knew Benkei. Even Ninel was confused in regards to the flirting comment and it was for the same reason. They were here to watch a World Championship match between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Gan Gan Galaxy. All of this was confusing even though the only reason that they were talking to one another was over a candy-coated marshmallows that she bought. Her goldenrod colored eyes widen as the sixteen-year-old Eurasian just had a sudden thought. She simply returned back to her trusty bag and took out two small bags of the same sweets she had. Dalia released a sigh as she saw what kind of candy she brought.

The Ocean Delphin wielder handed both Benkei and his little green haired friend a bag of candy-coated marshmallows to each. Her aunt always loved to spoil her niece when it came bring candy. Kenta looked over at the bag of candy that Ninel just gave him before looking over at the Dark Bull user. Benkei seemed to enjoy the sweet candy that Ninel just gave him. Again it was weird accepting from strangers, but they seemed to be understanding towards what just happened.

"So why are you here in China?" asked Benkei.

Ninel responded back, "My friend Dalia and I are bladers that like to travel around the world in search of strong bladers to battle against. The World Championships seems to such bad timing as many of those strong bladers are battling against each other."

"Yes and we lost the opportunity to participate in the selection tournaments that were held worldwide. That means we're potentially strong bladers that won't be able to bring up the ideal performance for the World Championships," stated Dalia.

Kenta looked over at Dalia and asked her, "What ideal performance?"

The Treble Columba user returned back to her state of silence and not giving an answer to Kenta for the time being. She simply twirled around a few strand of her ash blonde hair as a simple way to distract herself. Again she didn't exactly know Benkei and Kenta well, but she wanted to be acquaintances with them at some point. Seeing how Ninel was open towards Benkei and Kenta was quite easy for her. On the other hand, it took Dalia some time to get to know the Russian-Burmese blader more during their travels. She was a great friend indeed as she always had her back. That even meant getting lost for her after the Treble Columba user requested Dalia to find spare parts and a new Beyblade kit for her to have at hand.

She stated once more, "By performances, I mean that every bey battle is like stage performance that has its own storyline and the lyrics of the song that performance corresponds with each other. It's a strange interpretation, but it is the way that I see it."

"Are you a performer as well?" asked Kenta.

The Treble Columba wielder replied back, "Sort of, but I used to play the violin at some point until I decided to pursue in the sport of Beyblade. If it wasn't for Ninel, the two of us wouldn't have met and traveled together until now."

Benkei and Kenta didn't expect such an eloquent response from Dalia considering she was rather timid towards them. Seeing how genuine and nice both female bladers were, it was still a strange encounter as they were just strangers moments ago. Talking to each other and trying to know a little bit more about each other. No matter what the reason it is, it was definitely nice meeting new people especially bladers like herself. The four bladers shifted their eyes and heads over towards the same direction as the bey stadium that separated the two teams. Unfortunately, it felt especially awkward as the Chinese spectators roared loudly through their passionate cheers for Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Ninel and Dalia looked over at each other with a shocked expression in regards to the huge popularity that the Chinese representative team has. Their reputation as Beylin Temple brought more talk and chit-chat about them winning the whole thing. Kenta and Benkei were basically the only ones that supported Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Most of the expressions that the four non-Chinese bladers were given were scolds and glares. They lacked the common courtesy of respect towards opinions made towards the Chinese team. Ninel didn't say much as she took the first piece of her candy-coated marshmallows. The sixteen-year-old wasn't here to argue with Chinese fans as she was trying to have a nice time watching the bey battle.

"How you can be calm at a time like this Ninel if we're just being glared at!" yelled Benkei.

Ninel commented, "It's not their business if our opinions are different. Like some people, I just want to enjoy myself while watching this match disregarding those looks we're getting."

The Ocean Delphin wielder continued eating her candy in peace as Benkei sighed to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but his new Eurasian acquaintance was somewhat right. Benkei should just enjoy watching the match and cheer for whoever they wanted. That even meant being scolded and glared by the Chinese spectators that would watch him. The Dark Bull user looked over at the bag of candy-coated marshmallows and he began opening it. Just like how Dalia opened, pieces of some of the candy flew into the air much to Benkei's dismay. A couple of the small candy landed on the ground. As for the others, they accidentally hit the heads of different Chinese citizens. Looks like it's déjà vu for these four bladers.

"Who hit just hit me with pieces of candy!" roared several voices.

* * *

 **Well, that concludes this friendship genre one-shot for this contest. For those who want to question me in** **regards if this is canon or not, this is 100 percent fanon in this case. This one-shot is inspired by episodes 9 through 11 of Beyblade: Metal Masters as Benkei and Kenta are watching the battles between Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong. I hope this one-shot was considered to be interesting in this case. For now, read and review my fellow authors.**


End file.
